


To See a Man About a Dog

by MageWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Collars, Costumes, Dom/sub, F/F, Human Experimentation, Light Bondage, Mind Manipulation, Puppy Play, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Alice becomes a member of the new Human Pup Adoption Program as a pup. Given to a new owner with new gear and technology being tested on her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To See a Man About a Dog

Alice had signed the papers for the Human Pup Adoption Program, or HPAP. It was done. Now all she needed was to be taken to her new owner, collared and in a magic-infused dog suit so realistic that the general public wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and an actual dog.

Now, she understand what she was signing up for. She was going to legally become a dog, and with some magic added into the mix, mentally as well. She didn't know how, but the HPAP bigwigs had convinced the government they were simply getting stray dogs from the streets to people's houses. Once she got into the dogsuit, no one would be able to tell the difference anyways. And why should they? Why should they know of Alice, the failed art student swimming in student loan debt living in a shitty studio apartment, when they could know of Rexa, the friendly, loyal Bernese Mountain Dog with a loving owner and happy customer of HPAP?

That day, she was guided into the building and directed into the machine for large dog breeds. After taking off all her clothes, she keyed in a few facts about herself, that she was nineteen, was sure nobody would miss her, and wanted to become a Bernese Mountain Dog, she smiled. Soon enough, she felt the machine whirring to life around her. This was it. Good bye, human worries, stress, and thoughts. She was really fulfilling her dream.

A mask lowered down onto her head. Much to her surprise, once the breathing tubes were adjusted, she found it was surprisingly easy to breath. A mechanical arm stuck an extension onto her tongue. It was thick and hard to control, but she found it cupped easily, making her think it must be for lapping up water. Strangely enough, she found it ridiculously easy to see out of the eyes, wondering what kind of material they were made of. She could still hear as if the head wasn't on, but she decided there were bigger things to pay attention to.

A thick jacket was lowered down, mechanical arms slipping it onto Alice. It was warm, certainly, but while she would normally heat up quickly, she just felt warm and snuggly. Craning her head to look at the jacket, it seemed like real fur, looking long and fluffy. She briefly wondered if it was real dog fur, since she heard HPAP got real dog body donations, but she didn't have much time to worry about it once the machine whirred once more.

Two oblong spaces opened up in the floor, large, paw-like gloves being lifted up onto the floor. Alice stared dumbly at them for a few seconds before moving her hands. To her surprise, she found they fit easily around her knuckles, closing around her wrist at the beginning of the jacket sleeve. She couldn't help but smile beneath the mask, panting happily. She felt a need to wag her butt, but there was nothing there.

That was soon fixed, however, because as soon as a fuzzy, thick set of dog legs were slipped onto her with a hole in the tailbone, a mechanical arm placed a long, fluffy tail onto the pants. While she felt a wave of happiness wash over her, the tail sprung to life, wagging happily. She was so distracted by the wonder and awe of her new tail that she didn't even realize the paws that were slipped onto her feet. Looking down, she suddenly realized that the pants were forcing her onto the ball of her foot, providing comfort when she obeyed.

All that was left was the collar. Soon though, a heavy, thick leather collar with what sounded like several tags was clasped around her neck. She felt a box pressing into her windpipe, not uncomfortably but enough to know it was there. She let out a small hum that came out as a whimper. She blinked in surprise. Oh-! This must be the speech the bark device!

She was done, complete, finally finished. She was no longer Alice. To her, that name died with her humanity. No, she was now Rexa, the loving, friendly, energetic pup.

She couldn't help but pant happily as the doors opened. The scientists smiled, one woman going over to scratch her behind the ears. Rexa leaned into the touch, enjoying every second of it. The woman clipped a lead into her new collar, leading her to a table. She commanded the new dog to sit, which Rexa felt compelled to obey. She sat as she heard pen scribbling against paper, likely giving her a new legal identity. Rexa smiled underneath the mask. Now, she would no longer have to worry about anything human. She just had to please her owner, be a good dog, and not care about anything human. As she waited, she felt something in her mind. It was information about her new owner, likely brought on by the magic.

She was a woman named Jess who was thirty years old. She had recently lost a dog and gone through a divorce and, in an act of desperation, signed up as an owner. She was well off, not rich, mind you, but enough to support herself and her young two daughters. She lived out in a small town, although her house was on the edge of town with plenty of nature to play in. Most interestingly enough though, a lot of HPAP owner were lived in the town, which made Rexa feel relieved in a strange way. Not that she would be noticed as anything other than a dog, but there would likely be plenty of dogs like her.

Hmm... she hadn't realized it, but she had already been referring to herself as a dog. She would have thought it would take more time, but it must have been the aforementioned magic.

Suddenly, a tug on her collar alerted her to the fact that her master wanted her to follow her. Rexa stood up on all fours and followed the woman close behind. She followed her outside of the building to a car trunk. Her master gestured to the opening trunk door, a cage sitting there, to which Rexa leaped up and padded into the cage. The leash was clipped off and the trunk door was slammed shut. After a second, her master got into the front, turned on the car, and began driving, the gentle humming of the car slowly lulled Rexa to sleep, eyes growing heavy with exhaustion.

This was it, her new life...


End file.
